Heights
by Happy Snow
Summary: She wasn't always afraid of heights, but now she is. The last part is a little Thuke and redundant and not at all related to the topic. This is also on Wattpad under SunnySnow.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any character but I own the plot :P Except for the last part where Thalia and Luke were fighting and tears slipped out._

Five old Thalia skittered around the edge of the cliff happily. It was a rare occasion that her mom brought her anywhere, let alone her favourite vacation spot.

Her mom was always angry, angry at her dad (someone called Zeus) for abandoning them, angry at Hera (whoever she was) for trying to hurt Thalia. Thalia didn't get it She didn't see why she needed a dad who doesn't care or why they should get angry at a pesky troublemaker.

Thalia liked it better when her mom was happy, like now. Her mother was lying on the grass with her eyes closed. There was a pleasant smile on her face and she looked almost peaceful, not at all in the angry rage she is usually in. She looked really pretty like that.

Thalia found her favourite spot and pummeled onto the ground, her feet dangling down the cliff. She enjoyed the wind, the scenery and of course, she loved the thrill of the heights.

She barely finished her little heart-shaped branch that she weaved for her mom when there was a big fat crab which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Thalia looked at the crab with a tilted head, unsure what to think about this sudden appearance.

The crab lunged at her with incredible speed, a menacing look in its eyes. She grabbed the first branch she saw and knocked it against the crab as she leaped aside. The branch broke immediately. She crouched down, intending to roll away from the crab but she underestimated it. It was faster than her and it grabbed her by the leg lifting her up.

Thalia gasped as she felt blood rushing into her head. She couldn't gather enough energy with her head throbbing to make more than tiny squeals as the crab approached the cliff.

She was horrified. For once, the cliff didn't look pretty. Heights have completely lost its thrill and replacing it was fear. She was terrified as she struggled until her little body was too weak to do so. In the crab's pincer was a limp little girl.

The crab's face seemed to have twisted into an ugly smile, though it was probably her imagination. It was now holding her over the ledge and she could feel the crab losing its hold on her. She flailed her weak arms which barely move. Her body felt numb as she began to lose consciousness.

She couldn't feel herself falling but she shut her eyes. She was going to die at the age of five. Was that two young to die, she wondered. The ADHD part of her mind wondered how many people died at or below five.

"Are you… ever gonna get up?" a soft voice groaned from somewhere above her head, obviously tired. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the clue eyes of a boy about six. He was lying flat on his stomach , his fingers intertwined with hers as he tried to pull her up. He must have grabbed her somehow while she was falling.

She wriggled in attempt to get up and after a long time, she was finally able to get up. The blonde boy sighed in relief and he was about to shut his eyes and lie down, tired from the effort when she started swaying, gently at first then more vigorously.

"Whoa!" He caught her before she fell, holding her up. She murmured a soft 'thank you', taking a last look at the worried yet beautiful blue eyes before she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

She changed after that, not daring to near and cliff if she could help it. She made an exception for Jason who loved the cliff like she did. She wasn't going to deprive him but she was making sure no monster hurt him, ever. She failed, of course, since he went missing, or as good as dead according to her mom.

Now, as she stared into these exact same blue eyes which belonged to the one she was fighting to kill, tears slipped out without permission. How did the kind boy she knew that saved lives of people he didn't know turn into this monstrous killing machine? Just… how?


End file.
